doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Taure
Daniel Taure is a member of the Crusaders of the Truth. He is a paladin, serving the platinum dragon, Bahamut. He fights against the dark forces of the world, trying to bring peace and justice to everyone he can, while trying to find some kind of peace for himself. He is played by Hunter. Description Appearance Daniel is Half-Elf, born from a High Elf father and a Human mother. He is about average height, but a bit lighter side in terms of weight. He has straight, short brown hair, which he does his best to keep tidy. His pointed ears are still quite noticeable through his hair though. The shape of his head is quite thin and slanted, but he does have a bit of a more rounded chin. His skin is quite pale, a result of having a white mother and high elf father. When the campaign started, Daniel wore chain-mail armor over the thin set of padding underneath the armor, which included metal gauntlets that covered his hands. On his legs he wore a simple set of brown trousers, with tall, brown boots to cover his feet. On his forehead rested a headband, with a small diamond shape in the front, representing his paladin status. Finally, the holy symbol of Try is hung around his neck from a chain. Now, he wears a set of burning red Rathalos armor. Black spikes pikes point out from the upper part of the armor, near the neck and shoulders, while more flattened spikes cover the rest. He still wears common clothes underneath, though they are not visible as the armor covers most of his body. A new holy symbol, that of Bahamut, now hangs around his neck. The only similarity from when he first started is the circlet he first got when he became a paladin. He also speaks with a very upper class British accent, which reflects the land he lived in and those he associated with. Personality Daniel is considered to be very serious by his teammates, to the point where he can come off as quite the buzzkill. This stems from his duty to his god, as well as his values of helping those in need, which doesn't have much time for goofing off in his eyes. This has started a running gag of Daniel either becoming annoyed or down right frustrated by the groups antics, some of which are done to spur these reactions. However, he has shown that he is able to cut loose every now and then, such as participating in a carnival event with Motor Knight, having a drink at a bar (and becoming really drunk), and attending an evening performance of an opera. Overtime, Daniel has become more loose with telling his friends off, and the methods he allows to bring good to the world. Daniel has shown to have a limited understanding of the outside world, having grown up on a small island and spent so much of his life either training or living in a forest. Thus, when confronted with something new or alien to him, it usually leaves him either confused or disturbed. His knowledge has slowly started to expand after spending five years out in the world, but there is still so much that Daniel does not know about. Recently, Daniel has been more at peace after erasing the images of that tragic night from his mind, with the help of the Raven Queen. While still remaining serious, he is no longer tortured by his nightmares, and is now more devoted to his oath and his friends. His loosening up from dealing with the Crusaders over the years is quite prominent now, and he even has found time to *CLASSIFIED*. Biography Background Daniel was born in Faenaira, the forest town of Caeloria, to an elf man and female woman. They moved to the village of Seerity about a year later. Daniel enjoyed his childhood in the forest, learning to climb and interact with the animals around him. Around the age of 8 his father started basic lessons with a blade, while his mother, using her druid powers, showed Daniel the wonders of magic and nature. All in all, he had a very nice life, away from any sort of prejudice or political conflict, and felt like his home was the safest place in the world. This all changed one day when he was 9. He was awoken to the smell of smoke, and screams coming from outside. He quickly exited his cottage to find the village on fire. As he stared in shock, a figure loomed over him. Daniel's father attacked the man, and promptly went down from the shadow. His wife rushed to his aid, while screaming for Daniel to run. Seeing nothing but fire, Daniel's only instinct was what he knew; he climbed the large tree near the entrance of the village, clinging to the trunk and, for the first time in his life, praying that it would not collapse. When the screams died down, Daniel carefully made his way down the tree and stumbled through the ruins. He couldn't make out much through the smoke, other than shadows on the ground. When he reached where his cottage was, he saw the burnt, destroyed bodies of his parents. Horrified, Daniel ran into the woods, sobbing and mentally scared. He spent many months alone, surviving off the wilderness before a small group from the local Paladin's Guild found him, to their utter astonishment. He was taken under the wing of Jamvere Baelron, the leader of the guild. The elf helped Daniel recover from his experience and, after Daniel pleaded with him, reluctantly agreed to build the half-elf into a paladin. For the next eleven years, Daniel trained in the ways of sword fighting, divine magic, and what it meant to be a paladin. When he turned 18, Daniel partook in a Vision Quest and was chosen by Tyr, the god of justice, as be his follower. Over the years, Daniel's views became quite shallow, seeing the world as good and evil, and swore that if he ever found out who destroyed his home and killed his parents, he'd make sure they regret letting him get away. Story The Doom Snail Arc One afternoon, Daniel was relaxing at his lodgings when Jamvere came to tell him his services were requested. Daniel went outside and met a goblin, who explained to him that he was needed to help a small group with a quest, which Daniel agreed to without a second thought. After passing through the portal, he met with Rodney Rune, Jook Nukem and TV Wizard. While a bit confused by the odd band of adventurers, Daniel traveled with them to Mount Gerk. Travelling the through the tasks and battles set for them, Daniel finds himself impressed with the groups skills (specifically Jook's), and appreciates their willingness to work with him, even though they only just met him. The paladin helped the party work through the challenges with his holy powers and fighting skills, such as identifying mimics, or protecting party members with his shield. During the fight of the demonic snail, Daniel learned a hard lesson about slashing without thought. He attacked the monster while lighting his blade on fire, causing the being to explode in his face, sending him flying backwards and almost knocking him out. When the fight was over, the demon attempted to seduce the party, which Daniel was having none of, until the snail mentioned his mother, Emily Taure. The demon claimed he knew what happened, and the paladin immediately became aggressive, demanding to know what the demon claimed. The party forced the snail into a jar, which Daniel chose to watch over. When they arrived back at *town where the quest started*, the group stopped at a bar to gather information. Daniel talked to a tiefling who warned him not to hand the demon to the king, and that a rebel group was forming lead by *EDDY HELP ME HERE*. When he was finished, he learned Motor Knight and Jook had robbed a bank while he was busy. Angry, Daniel stole the money Motor Knight had while the latter dealt with a gnome, and returned it to the bank. He was caught trying to do the same to Jook, and told her that he had his eye on her. After the Doom Snail got away, Daniel joined in on the siege of the castle. They fought the Doom Snail head on, and managed to defeat it. Trapping it again in a jar, they ended up trapped in the castle's treasure vault by a ton of orcs. Motor Knight put his trust in Daniel to throw a Holy Hand Grenade, but this ended poorly, forcing the group to hide in a force-field. While coming up with a plan, TV Wizard suddenly screamed "TENSER'S FLYING DISC!" The group flew out of the castle, dropping another grenade on the hoard. Landing outside, they meet Doofus Loofus, who brings them back to the rebel group. Together, they send the Doom Snail into an unknown dimension, and the party celebrates before heading their separate ways. Daniel, in particular, decides to stay in Mundus Memia to help with any tasks they ask of him. The Riddle Arc A year after the events of the Doom Snail, Daniel gets a letter from Baron Lemony in Lardrik, calling for a monster problem in the land. Daniel teams up with Doofus, who was sent with Daniel to aid him, a bounty hunter named Doug Douginston who Daniel hired, and old teammate Jook Nookem, who Daniel had sent Doug to retrieve. Right away, tension appeared between Daniel and Doug, as Doug expected more money from Daniel for retrieving Jook, and Daniel didn't approve of the bounty hunter's profession. Arriving in Snicket Town, Daniel immediately jumps in to help with a few bandits causing a ruckus and notices the black masks they wear. After the fray, he is presently surprised to run in Motor Knight and invites him to join the party once more (and hopefully to sober up). While shopping with a blacksmith, Daniel waits outside and doesn't notice a man entering from the back. Instead, he hears a disturbance inside and see a man with a similar black mask to the assassins fleeing the scene. He tries to strike the man with javelins but misses and he gets away. He tells the group it's best to deal with the man later and to go talk to Baron Lemony. In his office, the Baron explains that trade has been super low due to a large amount of monsters in the area. He believes that it is connected to Mt. Meyer off in the distance. Agreeing to aid, the team decides to retire for the night at the Baron's place. In the middle of the night, Daniel awake to a loud crash. He quickly puts on his armor, grabs his blade and runs out of his room. He sees a man in the foyer; it's the man from the blacksmith, the man with the wrought iron black mask. He claims that "The Dog" will rule this town, and calls upon Baron Lemony so that he can kill the man. Daniel rushes into battle with the others, and together they slay The Dog, the man with the wrought iron black mask. With The Dog dealt with, the group retires again for the night and head out for Mt. Meyer in the morning. Daniel spots two owlbears attacking an injured man. Rushing to his aid, the group slays the creatures and heal the man, who introduces himself as Father Dayle. Finding out he's a holy man, Daniel is very welcoming and agrees to have the man travel with them. Soon, the group comes across a Hobgoblin Fortress. Deciding to investigate, the party splits into three groups. Jook and Motor Knight sneak through to the back of the camp, Doug and Doofus work their way through the numbers of hobgoblins currently training, and Daniel and Father Dayle investigate the top. They are nearly discovered when Father Dayle makes noise, but Daniel quickly persuades the hobgoblins to let the two to leave, pretending that they simply got lost. This peace didn't last though. Hearing a disturbance, Daniel rushes in to see the group of hobgoblins swarming towards Doug and Doofus, with an upside down box lying nearby. Quickly trying to aid, Daniel realizes how outnumbered they are and starts to be overwhelmed. With everyone taking many hits, and Doofus actually going down, Daniel calls upon Tyr for help and raises his sword high in the sky. Radiant light streams from his blade, causing the hobgoblins to panic and retreat. With everything calmed down, Daniel calmly revives Doofus, and then knees him in the face in rage, having gathered that the dwarf was the one who caused the disturbance. Motor Knight and Jook return from their searches, having just killed the leader of the hobgoblins, and they hear an explosion: Motor Knight had tossed a bomb into the room where the hobgoblins retreated. As the group comes back together, they find a lone survivor, a hobgoblin named Taire. (to be continued). Two Years Apart During the two year gap, Daniel continued to work for Mundus Memia for a bit, before being summoned back to Caeloria. He was told about tensions brewing between the Fey and the residents of the island, and stayed a while to help Whiterem rebuild. He was present in the town when the first attack from the Fey occurred. Not much damage occurred to the city, but the residents were clearly shaken, after experiencing another attack in under a year. For the next year and a half, Daniel worked mainly in Caeloria, trying to quell the uprising of the Fey and bring an end to the battles, while also performing duties for Mundus Memia when asked. This made Daniel very busy, and thus he barely contacted anyone in the Crusaders leading up their meeting. He did attend one of Rodney's concerts however (which was unknown to the Dragonborn Bard), and listened for any news on Jook, Doug and Motor Knight, in case they got into trouble. Memoriae Arc The Keep Arc While his allies were off across the seas, Daniel stayed in Pharepaix with Doofus to oversea the construction of the keep, make preparations for the groups return, and start to get acquainted with the people of the city. Most importantly, however, Daniel began to do research on Misere. He eventually cornered one of her servants, threatening the man in an alley for information. He learned of her place in Sicarus, and had it confirmed she was present the night of Seerity's destruction. Daniel also learned that there were three other perpetrators: Flanourin, a well known archmage, Alonso, the leader of The Circle of Nosferatu, and an archer, who was high up in the ranks of Cinere. For his information, and also pity for what the man had gone through, Daniel offered him a job at the keep. For the next several months, Daniel helped around the community and the keep. He met a couple of the keep's guards, Rofim and Peace, and got along well with the half orc. Overall, Daniel enjoyed his time and came to love Pharepaix. One day, Daniel was participating in a service at one of the churches when he noticed that the people in the pews were a bit noisier. Glancing over, he saw, to his surprise and slight dismay, his group waiving to him in the crowd ("They had to act like this in here?!"). He quickly caught up with them, but hid what he had learned about his past. It didn't seem like much had happened in the past eight months, although Daniel registered tension between Doug and Apollo. The group hangs out for the day and eventually starts to head back to the finished keep. However, they are apprehended by a figure, who reveals themselves to be none other than Misere. Furious, Daniel threw himself into battle. His anger started to blind him, with his sole focus on the assassin. When Motor Knight knocked her unconscious, Daniel quickly tied and roughly dragged her off towards Alucard's castle. While she was taken to the prison, Alucard revealed a book she had on her possessions: the name's of everyone she had killed. Daniel flipped through the book and his beliefs were confirmed. Everyone from his village, including his parents and himself, were in the book, and their names were crossed out. Doug's real name was also discovered in the book, but Daniel wasn't thinking clearly. He demanded to see Misere. At the prison, Daniel entered the cell with Doug, and showed her the page of Seerity. Misere smiled, and talked about it being one of her biggest jobs and finest work. Then, she asked if Daniel was the one who got away. While hiding his emotions, Daniel was in shock: if she knew he was alive, the others who did the job must know as well. He asked Doug if he wanted to say or do anything, and when the bounty hunter refused, Daniel mocked Misere's mistake in letting him live. She admitted it would be the biggest mistake of her life, and told Daniel unless there was anything else, she would be getting to work planning her escape. Daniel proceeded to plunge his blade into her gut, activating a high level smite, while stating the kill was for his village. Misere died with a smile still on her face. The paladin spent the rest of the night drunk, and when he went to sleep, he found to his complete dismay, that his nightmares were back...and had gotten worse. After everything, Daniel's mind was in turmoil. A being who enjoyed killing had risen to the Upper Planes, something Daniel didn't think would happen. This added onto everything else that Daniel was thinking about, and he couldn't get his thoughts straight. After the party got back, Daniel went off to a temple and prayed for help. He asked for help in figuring out what to do. He only heard one sentence from his god; "It is not my job to figure out who you are". Daniel took this to heart. Over the next couple days, he went to talk with most everyone at the keep privately. Each conversation varied from wanting to understand his companions better, discussing the crusaders' next move...and Daniel's decision to leave the group for an indefinite amount of time. After all the conversations, Daniel packed his bags, left his Javelin of Lightning with a note in the courtyard for the others, and left. Para Bellum Arc During the events of this arc, Daniel returned back to his home in Caeloria. He immediately went to Jamvere and asked to do another Vision Quest, believing that who he served and what we swore no longer was accurate. In the days leading up to the quest, Daniel talked with the locals and his fellow Guild members about his adventures. While not advertising what he was doing, some eventually caught on, and the half-elf received some cold shoulders. When it came time to do the quest, Daniel prepared himself for the worst. As he entered, he heard the sounds of gods talking, calling to him, and even Tyr yelling angrily. Soon, he came upon a memory of himself in his hut. Jamvere came in and told him someone had a mission for him; his first mission in Mundus Memia. The memory stops, and before him appears Mr. N. As the memory faded, they were now in a hazy, unknown area. Mr N explained to Daniel that he wanted the half-elf's help, explaining that he had a plan he wanted to enact, and that he wanted Daniel's help. As Daniel questioned the strange being, Mr N confessed that he had a plan for the world, and that when everything was done, it would all be under his control. He promised Daniel that he would have a place in his new world, and that he would have the peace he so desperately wanted. To Daniel surprise, he continued to explain that Motor Knight had a deal with him, and that Doug did too, although the bounty hunter did not know this. Daniel wavered, thinking of accepting the deal, but asked about his status as a paladin. Mr N stated that he would simply have to live as what he was; an oath-breaker. Horrified and disgusted, Daniel venomously refused the deities offer, proclaiming he'd rather die trying to give as many people happiness and peace, rather than to live for his own benefit. Mr N scolded Daniel, saying it was already too late, before vanishing. Daniel woke up, with no symbol lying by his side. He asked Jamvere to try again, stating the quest was tampered with, but Daniel already feared that it was too late for him. As Jamvere began preparations once more, Daniel wandered off into the forest. He knelt down and prayed. He explained what he had seen, and pleaded that if there was anyone who was willing to give him a final chance, Daniel would follow them to the grave. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit him, and he passed out. He saw Rodney walking by him through a strange mist, before vanishing as a gleaming dragon appeared before him. Introducing himself as Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, the god explained that he had heard what Daniel had said, and recognizes the threat of Mr. N. He asks Daniel to take up the god's name, and not only fight for good, justice, peace and whatever else Daniel thought was morally right, but also fight for the redemption of others. Daniel gladly accepted the offer. He woke up once more to find Jamvere beside him, and as Daniel looked around, he found the holy symbol of Bahamut next to him. Taking out Tyr's symbol, he found it cracked and battered, as if the life had left it. He heard the voice of Tyr wishing him luck on his new endeavors. Thanking the god of justice for everything, Daniel dropped the holy symbol in the forest, and walked away. A couple days later, Daniel found the bounty hunter Spike Spiegel at his door. Although cautious, Spike promises he isn't here for revenge. He explains he was asked by the Crusaders to get him back as quick as possible, and that he also was required to bring Daniel back in a sack. Although immensely confused, slightly annoyed and a bit amused at the whole explanation, Daniel promised to pay Spike a good chunk of money if he instead tricked the Crusaders with a bag of potatoes while Daniel just came back on his own. With that, Daniel said his goodbyes, headed to the teleportation circle nearby and headed back to the keep. Shadows and Flames Arc Short version: Daniel is really messed up but doesn't want to be the possible husk he saw, and really wants to make sure everyone is okay. FULL EXPLANATION AT SOME POINT!!! Relationships Rodney Rune Daniel considers Rodney to be one of his closest friends, as Rodney is probably the least hard on Daniel when it comes to his behavior. As Rodney seems to balance relaxing and working so effortlessly, Daniel envies Rodney somewhat, and seems more willing to relax when he's around. Daniel and Rodney have grown close enough to the point where they open up to each other personally on multiple occasions, whether Rodney is asking Daniel for wisdom on personal situations, or if Daniel is asking Rodney how to handle the other Crusaders. Above all else, Daniel knows that Rodney will always have his back. Jook Nukem Daniel's feelings towards Jook are those similar to a guardian or even parent. He has shown to be impressed with her abilities on numerous occasions, and he is quite certain that she can take care of herself. However, he's been very vocal about how he disapproves of her thieving ways, which has brought up conflict between the two. He's always keeping an eye on her, in case she decides to pull something he deems "inexcusable". That being said, Daniel truly cares a lot about the rouge, clearly shown when he hugged her after they escaped from the Plane of Earth. He tells her that the group is there for her, and that she doesn't have to hide herself from them, implying that he wants to get to know the rouge on a more personal level. Jook has also helped Daniel see that the world isn't so black and white when it comes to good and evil. With Jook seemingly gone with no explanation, Daniel is saddened by her disappearance and prays that she is safe after the demon attacks. Doofus Loofus Doofus is another good friend of Daniel's, although there relationship is quite different from Rodney's. They started out as acquaintances, assigned to a task together without ever having worked together before. During an incident with Hob-Goblins, where Doofus revealed a large majority of the party and almost got them all killed, Daniel very physically expressed his anger, and Doofus took offence. Overtime, the two have started to build a more personal relationship. For one thing, Doofus was the first person Daniel told about his village and family, and Daniel showed concern when it seemed Doofus was taking his failures very hard. After spending 8 months together while they're keep was being built, the two bonded more over research and training. Presently, the two have a sort of best friend kind of relationship, which mostly results in Daniel teasing and annoying Doofus, especially when calling him the nickname 'Pan'. To be updated. Motor Knight Daniel and Motor Knight have an unbalanced and wild relationship. The two tend to clash quite a bit, as Motor Knight's wild antics counter Daniel's logical and pure ideas. MK has sometimes gone out of his way to irritate Daniel for his own amusement, leading to a usually frustrated feeling towards the mercenary from Daniel. However, beneath all of this is a certain level of respect. The two can work well as a duo in battle, with them both being swordsman. Outside of battle, they find ways to enjoy each other's company, whether that's going for a drink or participating in a cage fight competition. They have gone as far as to say they are bros, the term of which Daniel learned from Motor Knight. The trust between them has been strained due to certain events (Motor Knight's robbing of the bank in Arc 2, Daniel's impulsive stabbing of Misere and a demon), but after a recent talk where Motor Knight explained his past, the trust between them seems to be mending. Also, Daniel wants to take Motor Knight more seriously...sometimes. To be updated. Doug Douglas Dougingston Daniel never expected to feel the way he feels about Doug now compared to when they first met. Originally, Daniel hired Doug to retrieve Jook for him, promising him a reward for his troubles. After this, Doug started to travel with Daniel and the other Crusaders, thus becoming part of the group. The original relationship between the pair was rocky, since Daniel was a paladin and Doug was a Bounty Hunter/Assassin. This placed some distrust in Daniel, similar to that he had with Jook and MK. He also was constantly annoyed with Doug asking him where his money was, as there was a miscommunication in the price for Jook's safety. This all changed when they meet two years later for the first meeting of Lux Aeterna. Doug was offered a large sum of money by the group Sicarus to murder the Crusaders, but instead chose to reveal this information to the others, particularly Daniel, as he said he believed Daniel would get everyone listening to each other about the topic. Doug's faith in Daniel, coupled with the fact that Doug chose his companions over money, deeply moved Daniel, and he realized that Doug was more than just a Bounty Hunter. After Doug revealed his past involving his two sets of parents and what happened to him, Daniel realized how similar he and Doug are. He has admitted to Doug that he trusts Doug a lot now, maybe even the most out of everyone, which is shown when he entrusts the Earth Ring to the bounty hunter. To be updated. Apollo Flint Daniel's feelings towards Apollo are quite mixed. While he doesn't like what the pirate did or who he associated with, Daniel believes that the dragonborn isn't entirely bad. The pirate has clearly shown his willingness to stand by the Crusaders, even against his own crew, and recently revealed to even be married. There is a clear, though unsaid, feeling of respect between the two of them. However, everything isn't entirely happy and friendly between them. Apollo can still act greedy and harsh, which Daniel does not appreciate. The pirate also can be vocal about his disapproval of Daniel in certain occasions, which Daniel will return in kind. At the end of the day, Daniel knows he would care if the pirate died, as his trial with the Raven Queen had him see Apollo killed, much to the paladin's horror. Gowther During most of their time together, Daniel was a bit disturbed about Gowther. While proving effective in combat and aiding the party, his blatant disregard for live and undead state unnerved Daniel. Therefore, he was always cautious whenever the barbarian is around. However, the paladin knew the barbarian helped save his home, so he felt satisfied that Gowther wasn't entierly evil. Later on, Daniel wanted to understand the barbarian more, but only succeeded in angering him. The paladin hoped to clear the air once they were finished in the Earth Plane. He never got the chance. Gowther's death hit Daniel harder than he ever expected. Not only had this being who loved killing save the Crusaders, whether it was selfish or not, but also took a place in the Upper Planes, meaning the gods themselves deemed Gowther a good man. Because of this, Gowther leaves a lasting impact on the paladin's views. To be updated. Devola Daniel isn't sure what to make of the doctor. Her shift between being sweet and cussing him out leave him confused and a bit concerned for her. Either way, her methods, though a bit wild and push Daniel's line, are still very helpful in their endeavors to Daniel. Currently, there is no personal relationship between the two. Folkvarðr The lycan intriguing Daniel quite a bit, having never seen a werewolf who could control when it changed. Daniel appreciates having Folk around, as he is a powerful asset in taking down their enemies, and has also shown complete willingness to go along with the Crusaders plans. He is suspicious of the beast though, due to Daniel sensing a connection the God of the Hunt, Malar. Daniel knows Fey do not typically have a connection to such a god, and wonders if there is something darker to the lycan than it first seems. TV Wizard Daniel was fascinated by TV Wizard, having never seen a construct before the beginning of the campaign, and was even more impressed that it was fluent in the ways of magic. While it couldn't talk, Daniel was quite interested and amused by its form of communication through tv shows, even though Daniel didn't understand what a TV show was. When TV Wizard lost his mind, created undead mutants through Rodney and tried to kill the group, this event shook Daniel to the core. He couldn't understand how someone who had saved the world only a year ago could be corrupted so badly, and tried his best not to kill it during their battle. TV Wizard's death hurt Daniel quite a bit, and shook the beliefs he had grown up with. Daniel buried the remains of TV Wizards (an antenna and his cape) outside of the castle where they fought the Doom Snail, leaving a tombstone engraved "Here lies the remains of TV Wizard. A machine filled with magic and heart, taken by the darkness of this world." Jamvere Baelron Jamvere is the leader of the Paladin Guild, The Ankalima Olwa, and Daniel's mentor. When Daniel had no other family, Jamvere took Daniel under his wing and raised him on his own. While making sure not to completely treat Daniel like his son, Daniel still views Jamvere as a second father. He didn't always listen to his mentor's advice, especially about now viewing the world as good and evil, but Daniel always eventually realized that Jamvere was right. Most of Daniel's fighting abilities can be attributed to Jamvere, who has a very similar style of fighting. Daniel has continued to look up to his mentor to this very day, and even while trying to figure things out on his own most of the time, knows that he can always go back to Jamvere if he really has no idea what to do. Misere Daniel hated Misere completely, as she helped take part in the destruction of Seerity, and the death of his parents. Once learning of her involvement, Daniel sought information about her, determined to find her whereabouts. After she fought the Crusaders and was defeated, Daniel relished in mocking her failure to kill him multiple times now, aggressively asked for any info she could give him about Seerity, and smited her with his sword without a second thought. Alucard Daniel has high respect for Alucard, with the man not only being a vampire that doesn't act like a monster, but who also led a city amazingly, and welcomed anyone who was willing to civil, no matter their race. As such, Daniel puts a lot of his trust in Alucard, as evident when he immediately went to the vampire after using his Fates power to explain the threat that was coming. Daniel hopes that Alucard makes it back from the Shadowfell in one piece. Angelo Caduto (The Lord of Ashes) Daniel's feelings for the fallen vampire are mixed between bitterness and wonder. On one hand, the man was a vampire, and a leader of the Circle of Nosferatu, who worked heavily with Cinare. He aided in the destruction of Daniel's home, and even, to Daniel's knowledge, had fallen a similar path of justice to the one Daniel was heading, which ended with Tyr smiting him down. On the other hand, his final moments don't seem to match with this description. He tried to give Daniel an honorable death, and shortly after healed him from unconsciousness before passing, leaving behind a locket of an unfamiliar woman and his last words: "Prove you are not the monster I thought you were". While not a priority, Daniel is interested in understanding the man if he ever gets the chance. Flanourin Daniel fears the archmage, and would do anything not to be in a direct fight with him. Having seen the capabilities of his power (to the point where he can cast Power Word Kill), his divisive attitude towards who ever he kills, and Daniel's memories of the alternate moments at Kirlley, the paladin does not feel like he or the other Crusaders are prepared to face the man, but if there is a way to end the reign of Flanourin without a direct conflict, Daniel will take it without question. Character Information Notable Items Current Items *Rathalos Armor *Holy Symbol of Bahamut *Holy Water Flask *Demolition Bomb *Enchanted Silver-Laced Longsword *Javelin of Lightning Former Items *Hentai Shield (Thrown at Motor Knight's head after Daniel realized what it did) *Red Scalemail Armor (Lost in the rubble of the keep) Abilities As a Paladin under the Oath of Redemption, Daniel's added spells allow him to try and bring enemies down in a more tactical/peaceful way. He still has spells that do damage, but prefers to use his abilities to either buff up his teammates, or to hinder the efforts of their foes. Half-Elf Abilities *Darkvision *Fey Ancestry Paladin Abilities *Divine Sense *Lay On Hands (75 Points) *Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting *Spellcasting (Charisma Based) *Improved Divine Smite *Divine Health *Sacred Oath: Oath of Redemption **Channel Divinity ***Emissary of Peace ***Rebuke the Violent **Aura of the Guardian *Extra Attack *Aura of Protection *Aura of Courage *Cleansing Touch *Protective Spirit Oath Spells Under the Oath of Redemption, Daniel always has these spells prepared. *Sanctuary *Sleep *Calm Emotions *Hold Person *Counterspell *Hypnotic Pattern *Otiluke's Resilient Sphere *Stoneskin Paladin Spells Daniel has access to all Paladin spells. At level 15, Daniel can prepare up to 12 spells, with the highest level being 4rd level. 1st Level Spells *Bless *Command *Cure Wounds *Detect Magic *Divine Favor *Searing Smite *Shield of Faith *Thunderous Smite 2nd Level Spells *Find Steed *Lesser Restoration *Magic Weapon *Zone of Truth 3rd Level Spells *Aura of Vitality *Crusaders Mantle *Dispel Magic *Elemental Weapon *Revivify 4th Level Spells *Banishement Quotations *"I'm sorry, you met her in a bar?" *You're asking me to choose between you and my duty, and you should know damn well which one I'll pick! *Yeah it's a future thing, don't ask you'll eventually get used to it. *Years later, after all of it, the nightmares are coming back. It's the same thing over and over; everything is burning, and I see their chard faces and their yelling "Please help us! Save us". I can't escape it, and I don't want anyone else to have go through what I have. I'm aware that stealing stuff or killing someone for money may not be on the same level as burning down a village, but it could still affect someone terribly. So I just wanted you guys to know that it's not a choice for me; this is my life. So yeah, I just wanted you guys to know, and...I didn't want to be a joke anymore. (Daniel telling the others about what happened that night in Seerity) *What is more important: making someone pay for their crimes, or bringing peace to the innocent? *We...we never left! WE NEVER LEFT! (Daniel using The Fates card) *I AM NOT DONE! *I just want hope... *I am like this way because of Crusaders! I changed who I served, what I stood for, because of them! They matter more to me than anything right now, do you understand?! *Killing me won't change anything! It won't bring her back, and you'll be left feeling like a husk. It's not worth it, and believe me I would know! *I believe anyone can change now. Even someone like you (to The Archer of Cinere). Trivia *When the campaign first started, Hunter used his own voice to speak as Daniel. Once he figured out more about Daniel's backstory and what kind of character he wanted Daniel to be, the British Accent was born. *Daniel's creation was not pre-planned. All Hunter knew when he was making a character was that it would be a paladin, and that he would remain focused and his actions would remain pure unless something from his past was brought up. Everything else developed from this idea. *While most paladin's wouldn't be allowed to change their oath or deity, as this usually results in said Paladin either losing the class, or becoming an oath breaker, Daniel's case was special based on a merciful god, what Daniel had promised and been through, and a really good Persuasion roll. *Originally, the Fates card was going to be used to bring someone back from the dead if a resurrection failed. When Eddy set up the starting events of the Shadows and Flames Arc, Hunter noticed the Fates Card marked on his sheet, and forced his hand (as Daniel wouldn't have thought twice about using it to save others and his friends).